A Misunderstanding
by LucyBelle00
Summary: Tessa walks in on the boys. What will she do? Jillessa. SMUT! Lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Tessa sat up on her bed, legs crossed and a book in her lap. Flames burned high in the fire pit, filling the room with a blistering heat that made sweat gather at her temples in droplets. She would have doused it in water had she not needed the light to read by.

Unlike Will, she could not use witchlight. She was not Nephilim.

The reminder of it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Tessa was not Nephilim. She did not carry the blood of an angel in her veins. She carried the blood of a demon.

Tessa slammed the book shut.

She didn't understand why she was so worried about it anyway. Up until a few months ago, she hadn't even known they existed. Now she was upset she wasn't one. Or maybe she was upset she couldn't be with one because of what she was.

 _There is no future for a shadowhunter who dallies with warlocks._

The memory seared into her mind and let an ache in her chest.

Then a sound broke her out of her train of thought. A terrible, terrifying sound.

The strangled gasp had seemed to echo under his door and into her room, followed by a series of more. He sounded like he couldn't get enough air, like he was suffocating. Her mind automatically went to the worst possible scenario.

It was for this reason that Tessa didn't think twice about it when she slipped on her dressing gown and hurried across the hallway, not bothering to knock.

She was expecting to find Jem, blood on his mouth and pained sounds leaving his mouth as he struggled for air. What she was most certainly not expecting was the sight that lay in front of her.

Though he did seem to be struggling for air, it was not for any reason that she could have imagined.

And that was how she found herself where she was now, staring open mouthed at the two boys in front of her who had not even noticed her entrance.

Will lay on top of Jem, and though both of them had their trousers on, their chests and feet were bare and Tessa could clearly see where Will's hand disappeared beneath Jem's trousers, doing the angel only knows what. They were kissing passionately and then Will moved his head to the other side of Jem's neck, the side away from Tessa, and proceeded to do something that she could not see, but whatever it was, it made more sounds leave Jem's lips and his eyes squeeze shut.

Tessa stood, unsure of what she was seeing. Two men! She had never even heard of such a thing—had not thought it was possible for them to feel that way about each other. But she was now fervently being proved wrong. That is, if the sounds of Jem's moans—that was the only word to describe them—and the eagerness of Will's wandering hands and mouth were anything to go by.

Jem arched up into Will, his eyes fluttering for a moment and then falling back closed. Then his whole body stiffened. Will stilled too, but did not come up from his position. Jem slowly opened his eyes, and though his facial features displayed nothing, his eyes spoke volumes as he stared at Tessa.

"Jem," Will whispered huskily. "What is it? I know you usually like to be the one in control, but—"

Jem let out a strangled cry, his face twisting in horror as he shoved Will back.

Will sat back shocked, his knees on either side of Jem's struggling form. And then he looked at what Jem was looking at, and his expression almost matched Jem's.

He threw himself off the silver haired boy, stumbling and walking towards Tessa, one hand held out as if she were a scared animal that he might frighten. Tessa felt her self-stepping back. It wasn't from him, but the look in his eyes and the twist of his face made her nervous. Everything else hadn't really processed yet.

"Tess," Will said, his voice like water. Behind him, Jem seemed to have regained some composure and now looked defeated. "Tessa, _please_ ," Will's voice sounded strangled. "You can't—you can't tell anybody about this."

"Of course not," Tessa heard herself say, as if from a distance. She would say anything to get him to stop looking at her like that. "It is not my place. I—I apologize. I shouldn't have burst in here like that. I only thought—I heard a sound. I was checking on Jem. I just—"

"Oh, God," Jem said, cradling his head in his hands and shaking his head as if she would suddenly disappear. She wished she would. "Tessa, I'm so sorry. I—God. I—"

"It's fine," she said. Her voice seemed to have lost any emotion and she was speaking simply words. But she knew better than anyone that they were never just words, and that every word had a thousand feelings behind it. The ones she just spoke certainly did. "I'll just be off to bed now."

Both the boys looked stricken. She assumed they thought she would go off and tell Charlotte.

"Tessa," Will said, reaching his hand out again. This time she noticed something on his hand though—something white and… wet? Will noticed where she was looking and flinched, lowering it back to his side. "Tess, I know this seems…" he cut off, not being able to find the right word. Will, who always knew a thousand ways to phrase something and was practically a living thesaurus, could not find a word. Tessa could think of a few, and unfortunately, they were not as condescending and scandalized as they ought to be.

"It's fine," she repeated, more forceful than before. There was an ache in her chest that hurt. "You needn't explain yourself. It is not as if it's my business."

"Tessa?" This time it was Jem, his voice sweet and questioning. "Tessa, are you—are you alright?" He stood up. His chest was still bare and his pale skin shone like witchlight in the beams of the moon that poured through the window. His face had lost its anxiety and he seemed to be solely focused on her and why _she_ was upset.

Tessa took a step back.

Will laughed. "Aww," he said. "How cute. I think she wanted me Jem, and now you've gone off and stole me from her."

Something broke in Tessa and she wanted Will to hurt like she hurt.

"I wanted Jem," Tessa spat, infuriated. How dare they both give her feelings for them knowing that neither cared—that they already had one another. She knew that she had not misjudged either of their intentions—certainly not Will's. He had told her what he wanted from her. "Not you." It was only half a lie. She wanted Jem, but she also wanted Will. Now she wanted Will—wanted to make him feel what he made her feel.

Jem's eyes widened and Will looked so shocked he could not hide it behind his mask. It was in that moment that Tessa realized that Will hadn't meant it—that he had only been taunting her and had not believed she wanted anything and now she had gone off and claimed to have desired Jem.

She felt her face heat up.

"Tessa," Jem said, just as she turned to run. Her body pressed up against the door in her attempt to escape, her shaking hand not being able to twist the knob

Then she felt a warm presence behind her.

"Tessa." It was Jem. His front pressing to her back and she could feel the heat of his body through her thin dressing gown. He pushed her harder against the door so that she had to turn her face to the side to avoid pressing her nose straight into it. His nose nuzzled under her jaw, lips skimming over her throat. He bit her ear lightly and she heard her breath hitch. "Tessa," his voice was hardly more than a breath and it was so sultry she felt her eyes roll back a bit. His hand ran over her body, up her ribs and under her breast before sliding back down across her lower stomach and resting between her hip bones. It was so intimate that she didn't realize she had been holding her breath until he chest burned in notice. "Tessa, do you want me?"

If she had any notion left about breaking free and running back to the safety of her room, it flew out the window with those five little words. Her voice stuttered when she spoke. "Yes." She didn't know if he heard her. It was more of a breath than a real word.

And then his hand that had been resting on her lower stomach move lower, cupping the apex of her sex and she threw her head back onto his shoulder and bit her lip to stifle the sound that came out.

His other arm came around her body then, wrapping around her slender waist and holding her to his chest as his hand continued to move against her. His head ducked lower and she could hear his heavy breaths as he whispered her name and sucked a spot below her ear.

Tessa cried out and pushed back against him and he let out a groan and rocked his hips into her ass. She felt a nudge but was too caught up in the feeling to ponder on it.

"Don't get me wrong," the voice was not Jem's, but Will's. He sounded ever so slightly out of breath. "I do love to spectate, but I do believe I should like to participate in this."

Tessa felt Jem smile against her neck. Then an idea hit her.

She wanted to give Will a show.

She steeled her nerves and pulled out a Tessa she never thought she could be and ground her ass back into Jem's hips where the slight nudge that had hit her earlier now pressed deliciously against her core.

Jem let out a string of something in Mandarin that sounded like either praises or curses—Tessa couldn't tell which, but it didn't matter.

"Jem," she breathed, only halfway putting on a show. She really didn't have to try to sound breathless with Jem grinding his hips against her like he was. She could hear Will in the background. His breath quickening to the point that he was almost breathing as hard as Jem and herself.

Then she felt cold air hit her back and it took her a moment to realize that Jem had moved away. Why had he taken his body away from her?

"Sorry, Tessa," he said. She could hear the amusement in his voice and knew that when she turned around he would have a smirk of his lips. O _h, his lips_. She never knew lips could cause so much pleasure. She had always assumed them for words, but she had no idea they could be used for _that._

When she turned her body around, her cheeks bright and her breathing fast and shallow, Jem stood, looking annoyingly unaffected by their little encounter, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Will and I are parabatai," he said simply. His arms were folded over his chest making the muscles in his thin arms stand out. "We share… _everything_."

Tessa felt her breath quicken and her knees go weak. She shifted her hips slightly, some unknown instinct that showed her desire when her mouth would not—a sign even she didn't catch. But of course, Will did.

"Do you like the idea of being shared Tess?" he asked, sauntering towards her. His arms were folded across his broad chest too, the runes on his arms distorted under the rises and falls of his muscles. He had that smirk on his face that he got when he was about to do something he should not be.

He stalked forward, never breaking eye contact, until he was standing in front of her. He had a glint in his eyes that made her breath quicken even more until she was sure she would pass out from oxygen deprivation.

Then he brought his hand forward and grabbed her chin between his thumb and fingers. His face was so close to hers and his breath was warm against her lips. "Tess," he breathed, and brought his lips against hers

His lips were soft, moving slowly against hers. She felt her hands rise up as if on their own accord and wind around his neck. He groaned against her lips and grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling them forward at the same time he pushed his out and she was met with another nudge against her thigh.

She really wanted to know what that nudge was.

He took his lips away and stepped back. She knew her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen and she must have looked like a real sight. She crossed her arms then, uncomfortable under their scrutinizing gazes. Then they looked at each other and in that one look they shared they seemed to have an entire conversation.

Tessa couldn't believe what had happened. Now that they had both taken their distracting bodies away from her she could focus a little more now. They had been doing things—things like a romantic couple did, yet they were not only two men, but parabatai. And then she had found herself in the middle and when she should have run away and told Charlotte, she had stayed and let them touch her in ways that she should not have allowed. And she had touched them back.

Yet, she couldn't find it within herself to turn and walk away. She knew that neither would tell what she had done to anyone, if not for the simple fact that she had witnessed something that they did not want to be shared just as it was that they would not do it to her anyways. Both were kinder than that, even Will, who might pretend otherwise.

"Tessa." It was Jem who spoke, his voice soft and reassuring. But this time there was something else too—something darker underneath. Tessa remembered what Will had said about Jem liking to be the one in control and she shivered. "Tessa, do you trust us?"

Not trusting herself to speak she only nodded. She did trust them.

Will moved behind her. "Good," Jem said, silver eyes flashing over her shoulder in communication with Will who had his hands on her dressing gown clad arms, running up and down them and creating warmth through the friction. "Now Tessa," Jem said, pacing in front of her, "I now you were only worried about my wellbeing," she saw sincerity on his face when he said that part, "but, you really ought to knock. It is rude you know—to barged in like that?" The question sounded nothing like a question. Will's hands traveled up her arms again, this time not stopping at her shoulders but rising higher, up her neck and behind her ears in a massage like lull that had her sighing and letting her head fall back against Will's shoulder, who moved closer and began running his mouth across the sensitive skin he could find. "I do want to trust you, Tessa, I do," Jem went on. "But just to make sure you don't forget," he walked forward and held her chin the way Will had moments before, tilting her head up to look him in the eye, "Will and I will give you something to remember by."

Tessa whimpered.

"Trust me Tess," this time it was Will. He had taken his time to suck a spot behind her ear, above where Jem had already. His voice was breathy. "It will feel great." His hand slid from her neck down to her breasts and stopped there, the thin string that held her dressing gown up between his calloused fingers and Tessa knew that only a slight tug and it would come undone.

She pressed her chest out in invitation and felt Will smile. His hand moved lightning fast and the gown came undone and split open in the front, revealing her rising and falling bosom. His hands slid up her chest and beneath the gown, pushing it off her shoulders to where it pooled around her, leaving her in only her thin night slip.

She could see Jem's eyes darken, the silver being swallowed up, and felt that Will's were probably similar.

"Lay back on the bed," Will whispered in her ear. Tessa stiffened.

"I—I—" she could almost feel Will roll his eyes as he grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her towards the bed. He sat down swiftly and pulled her into his lap.

She gasped as that nudge hit her in the most delicious spot and tried to arch her back but Will had his arm pressed around her abdomen before she could blink, holding her writhing body to his.

"By the angel, Jem" he muttered. "She's so sensitive and… responsive."

She couldn't see Jem's face when he responded, as she had closed her eyes against the sensations assaulting her, but she could hear to smile in his voice. "Quite. It shall be interesting to see how this goes."

Will laid back, his arm hauling her back with him so that she was laying on top of him, her back pressed against his hard chest. The hand that wasn't holding her body to his came up then, pulling her hair to the side so that it wasn't covering his face. She rested her head against his shoulder and turned to look at him.

They were so close, their lips only centimeters apart. His blue eyes gazed at her with a burning intensity. It was then that she felt the bed dip.

Jem was at the end of it, crawling slowly up, his eyes not being able to rest on one of them for too long before they moved to the other. His hand slid around her ankle, rising higher with his body—on her calf, behind her knee, between her thighs.

Her shift rose higher with his hand, exposing more and more of her long legs. Will's eyes were locked downward on the skin Jem was slowly exposing, but Jem's were on Tessa's as his hand reached its highest point, still not touching her where she needed him to but right below in the crease of where her leg and torso connected.

"Jem," Tessa moaned, unconsciously spreading her legs wider, Will's hands slide up her sides to cradle and massage her breasts.

"I think Will," Jem breathed, "that Tessa is prettier than you—much prettier." He touched where she needed, but her shift fell in the way and created a thin barrier between her and his hand.

"I doubt it," Will said, and Jem leaned down and kissed Will full on. She couldn't see it, but the wet gasping sounds beside her ear and the hand rubbing her created a need that she had never felt before.

"Off," Tessa ground out.

Jem leaned back up looking disappointed. He began to lake his weight off her body and she realized he thought she wanted him off. She was about to tell him it was the exact opposite, but Will beat her to it.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Jem," he said laughing. "I think she wants this," he pulled at her night shift, "off."

Jem looked at her for confirmation and she only nodded, still to breathless to form words.

"I cannot say I disagree with that supplication," he grinned. It was a grin she might have associated with Will on one of his worse days; a grin she couldn't even begin to picture on Jem. And yet… "So," he popped open the first button of her shift and then the second, "as the lady demands."

His nibble fingers worked quick, and before she could even ask him again all the buttons were undone. She was still covered, but a simple shift in position or a pulling of fabric and she would be exposed like she had never been before.

"Wait," Will's voice cut through the fog in her mind. "I want to see," he pleaded.

"Whining is not befitting on you, William," Jem said, though he didn't pull her shift apart. She felt as if she were a piece in their game and they were deciding what to do and how to share with each other. Like two imperialist nations splitting up spoils.

Tessa did not wait for Jem to decide if he felt like sharing her or keeping it to himself. She wanted to show them that she was perfectly capable of making decisions.

She slid out from between them so quick that if the shift had come undone, though she held it tight at her bosom, they could not have seen.

They looked at her in shock as she stood at the side of the bed, the fabric of her shift squeezed tight in her fist to hold it together. She didn't say a word as she let go and let her shoulders drop back and the soft material slid off of her, pooling around her feet like silk.

Jem was directly on top of Will now that she had left and looking at how exotic they looked together made her wonder how they looked when she was in between them. Their mouths were open as they ran their eyes down her body shamelessly.

Will let out a low groan from the back of his throat.

Tessa's eyes shifted nervously.

Will crawled out from under Jem, and, for the second time that night, half stumbled towards her. He came up and looped his arm around her waist pulling he flush against him as his mouth came down, not to hers, where she might have imagined, but to the top of her breast before sucking lightly. She threw her head back and let out a silent moan as he continued to lap at her skin.

Tessa barely registered the squeaking of the bed as a presence left it. Not until Jem came up behind Will and whispered something in his ear that, had she not been breathing so heavily, she might have caught.

Her mind was brought back from her curious thoughts at what might have been said when Will tugged her towards the bed again, pushing her down gently before falling on top of her and kissing whatever skin was in front of him. Then he crawled past her and kneeled above her head so his groin was above her face, still in his trousers. He looked down at her and smiled and suddenly her arms were being held above her head in an iron-like grip.

"Will?" she asked nervously.

"Shh," he kissed the inside of her wrist. "Don't worry. It just makes it more… stimulating."

She felt a calloused hand run up the inside of her calf. She breathed out a moan and closed her eyes. "Jem."

Then Will gathered her wrists together in one of his hands and let the other lay between her breasts. Her eyes fluttered back open and all she could see was the hard lines of his abs, scrunched up as he bent over her and the material of his trousers.

His hand ran lower until it rested right above where she wanted it to be. "Will," she groaned, frustrated at their teasing. Then Jem moved between her thighs, crawling up the bed with litheness and planting kisses periodically on some of the most sensitive places so that he had to hold her legs down to keep her from wiggling away.

With this development, she was utterly immobilized. Now she could understand what Will had meant about it being more stimulating. The lack of ability to move and the unsaid fact that they could do whatever they wanted to her and no one would know made an ache start deep in her stomach and spread. The fact that she trusted them made the panic that might have arisen from that nonexistent and left her with a beautiful feeling of euphoria.

A long, calloused hand slid over her, touching her the way she had been yearning for yet taking her utterly by surprise. She threw her head back, her open mouth pressing into Will's crotch and moaned.

Will's hand tightened around her wrists and the other pressed into her stomach as he let out a stiff groan.

Jem laughed. "Well that was killing two birds with one stone, if I do say so myself."

"Do put more stress on the killing part next time," Will ground out.

Jem did it again and then again and Tessa had to bit her lip and let out a strangled whimper to stop from doing... whatever it was she did to make Will act like he had. Then Jem's middle finger, thick and calloused, found and pressed against a place that made Tessa's body shake at just how right it felt. He looked up at her through lidded eyes that regained a bit of their silver color as he asked, "Are you sure, Tessa?"

She nodded erratically, her head brushing against Will's crotch again, but she had no time to marvel at his reaction because it was in that moment that Jem's finger pressed harder and gave way and she could fell him… inside her? When he moved it around though, she had no doubt that that was where he was.

He hadn't pushed it very far, but it didn't matter because it felt wonderful—and tight. He curved it and her body pulled him in deeper. She bit her lip and ground out a few unintelligible words. She wasn't sure they were even supposed to be words.

"Shh, Tessa," Will stroked her face, looking down at her with eyes that managed to be gentle and desire ridden at the same time. It was as if he could sense her every fear and desire and knew what was best for her—what she really needed. "Relax your body, stop tensing so much." His calloused hand slid over her pale stomach, and it was like a strong gust of wind blowing at an already hot and raging fire, spreading through her veins and to her toes and fingers.

Even with this, under his rough hands that caressed her gently, it was the fact that she knew what they could do and what he was choosing for them to do, that made her body relax. She felt Jem test her deeper, pushing till she felt a bit of discomfort and a whole lot of pleasure. She felt him and she wanted him to feel her too so she concentrated on the muscles where she could feel him and pulled them in.

Jem hissed as his finger was pulled deeper, only his knuckle remaining out, and her heat tightened around him.

It was so wrong—so very wrong… and yet.

She was not right. She was the child of a demon. Was she not wrong as well. Isn't that what demons were supposed to do: sin? If it was she couldn't imagine why anyone would want to be an angel, then.

"By the Angel," Jem muttered, his skilled finger twisting inside of her. She twisted her hips desperately—a movement that simultaneously begged to be touched more and tried to escape. If she had thought he played his violin well, it was nothing on the way he played her. "You're such a quick learning Tessa," he breathed, holding her twitching hips in place with a firm hand on her stomach as the tip of a second finger slid in beside the other. "We can teach you so much."

His fingers pushed inside of her with a new fervor, stroking against her sensitive walls she had only just discovered. She looked back up at Will whose hands had left her wrist, freeing them, and was now pulling irreverently at his trousers, trying to free something.

She discovered what that something was when it sprang out.

She of course, had wondered what male physic had looked like. She was always more curious than propriety allowed.

 _Mustn't that get annoying, though,_ she mused. It seemed like it would be in the way. but then again, maybe that was what men thought about breasts.

Her musings ceased when his hand started pumping up and down his… shaft. Yes, that was an accurate description. At the tip, a bead of white liquid emerged. He ran his thumb over it, moaning as he did so, and spread it down himself as a lubricant.

The combined effect of Jem's now erratic movements and Will's face as he pumped himself, had her quaking with want and pleasure.

She wasn't sure what made her do it. Maybe it was instinct, the feeling of being completely dominated and at the mercy of someone else, or maybe it was the extra hard thrust of Jem's fingers as they hit something deep within her that had her throwing her head back—she didn't know. But she didn't regret it.

She opened her mouth.

Will looked down at her, his eyes unseeing for a moment. Then he looked into her eyes and she stared at him, steady and unwavering, a challenge clear. She wanted him to show her who was in charge. This feeling was too much and she wanted to intensify it even more.

Will threw his head back and groaned, but leaned forward nonetheless, towards her wanting mouth. She went to move her hand to grasp him as he had, but Jem had his fingers out of her and was holding both wrists to the bed in an iron like grip before she could even move them.

There only a thin line of sliver around his pupils, the rest swallowed up in darkness. "No," he said slowly. "No hands. Just your mouth. I want to watch you."

Heat flooded at the pit of her stomach and spilled over into her body again. His voice was smooth and soft, but held no room for anything but obedience. She had said yes, after all.

From her position, she couldn't move her head up or down, or reach out with her mouth to pull him in. She was immobilized and it would be Will who decided what he wanted to do to her.

She wasn't worried. She knew Will wouldn't hurt her, just like she knew that even though Jem was demanding, if she had asked to, stop they both would respect it. That little sliver of blue and silver around their eyes was enough to come back to.

Tessa opened her mouth further and tilted her head back as much as she could from the angle. Will looked down at her as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening. She couldn't either.

When he seemed to gain some semblance of coherency, which she was far beyond at this point, he took the base of his shaft and guided it towards her open mouth. With the utmost delicacy, he let the head of it, where more white liquid seeped out, brush across her lips. A salty taste fell on her tongue as a bit of it ran past her lips into her mouth.

He pushed further in and the head of his shaft was in, hitting the roof of her mouth at the strange angle. She licked her way around once and flattened her tongue to lick then tensed it to caress the underside of him. He seemed to have lost the brief coherency he had regained earlier, his hips pushing forward so that his shaft nudged the back of her throat in an uncomfortable manner. She wanted to move her hands to grasp him and ease the load or push his hips back so she could get some air, but Jem's hands were firm on her wrists.

She wouldn't have expected Jem to be the dominate one. The one who wanted to watch her struggle. She would've thought it would have been Will, but that was not so. Jem seemed to know what he wanted and how he wanted it—rough, hard, and under his authority.

She chocked back and sputtered as Will hit her throat again.  
Jem's hands eased of her wrists slightly.

"Tessa," he said, a gentle tone to his voice that she had become accustomed to hearing since she had come to the Institute. It had been missing from their little expenditure until now. "If you promise not to move your hands, I'll help you."

She didn't know how he might help with what she was doing, but she quickly gasped out a, "yes," as Will pulled back for a moment. He seemed completely lost in the feeling.

"Tess," Will gasped, his eyes rolling back. She chocked again and he pulled back in horror. "Tessa!"

"He's always been a bit sensitive," Jem said lightly, "Especially when he finally gets something that he's wanted for a long time." There was a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tessa. I—"

"Keep going," Jem said. His hands were still on her wrists, but he was not holding her as tightly as he had been. "Keep going, Will."

"But—"

"I want to teach her."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but then a wicked grin crossed his face as if he knew something she didn't.

She found she did not really have an opinion on the matter. She wanted to do what they wanted to do. It was simpler to have them make the choices, more so when she knew they weren't choices that would hurt her but pleasure her. Even in the too hard push against the back of her throat or the rough hands that held her down, there was care and reassurance.

Will pushed his shaft back between her lips and she opened her lips unquestioningly. He slid in, more restrained this time, though she could see the toll it cost him. She wanted to see his face lose all focus and thought like he had before.

"I'm going to let go of your hands now, Tessa," Jem said, easing the off force her wrists a little at a time until they were gone and her fingers were fluttering at her sides and digging into the sheets, fighting against her body's instinct to push them away and hold off.

"Lay on them," Will suggested, breathless. "It helps." She wondered if Will had ever been taught this lesson. Heat spread through her core at the thought of Will laying back and Jem's hips stuttering into his throat.

"But that's cheating," Jem rolled his eyes. _It was a game then_ , she mused. She had had the idea before but didn't know until now. "Then again, if you get to break the rules, then so do I."

Tessa wasn't sure what the rules were, but she couldn't help but wonder what a broken one was like in Jem's mind.

She lifted her hips and stuck her hands beneath, laying back down so that the instinct lessened.

"Deeper, Will," Jem told him. Will obeyed, though the strokes became slower the deeper he went, which she was thankful for.

Each time he hit the back of her throat she would gag and he would push on, per Jem's instructions.

"Now, Tessa," Jem began gently. "I want you to listen to everything I say. It's to help. I promise." His calloused hands ran down the sides of her waist with feather light brushes. Her breath stuttered. "I'm not going to tell you to relax because with that chunk of meat pushing down your throat, I _know_ that's a difficult thing to do," he jested, eyeing Will. "So, I want you to focus your attention on me and what I'm doing to you. Your body will relax as you put your attention on something else."

One of his hands slid from the side of her waist, dragging roughly across her stomach and down between her legs to grasp her inner thigh, pushing at it so she got the point that he wanted her to open them.

At first, she squeezed her thighs shut, not wanting to be more exposed than she already was, but his hand was then trapped between them and when he dug his blunt fingernails into the soft skin she gasped around Will, her throat opening more for him to slid deeper than he had ever been before.

It was short lived though, for as soon as he was out and pushed back in, her gag reflex cut him off, tightening to the point he couldn't get past without hurting her.

"Follow instructions," Jem admonished, dragging his nails down her leg, leaving a burning path that twisted her stomach with pleasure, "or I will not be gentle."

She allowed him to push her knees apart so she was spread completely out for him.

It was a vulnerable position. She couldn't see anything that was going on. Her head was bent back and even if she opened her eyes, which she found she preferred to have them closed, all she could see was the curling dark hair of Will's groin and his skin. She was practically blind and open, her hands held down by her own body weight. Jem really could do whatever he wanted to her.

The thought excited Tessa beyond words and she was momentarily worried about her sanity.

Jem's hand ran over her core, all rough palm and stiff fingers, moving between her folds with precision. She moaned around Will and he moaned out loud at the vibration.

The bed shifted and Tessa could feel as Jem moved down it, but he didn't get off as she had suspected and instead crawled in-between her open thighs. She would have given anything to have seen what he was doing.

A warm mouth pressed to her inner thigh.

Tessa gasped, her hips coming up off the bed and her hands sliding out. Jem automatically reached out and pushed her back down.

"Tessa," he warned.

She whimpered and laid back down on them.

His hands grasped her knees, pushing them even further apart so that she felt a burn and tug on her muscles as he stretched he legs. She had never very flexible, but she had a feeling the boys would fix that.

Two fingers slipped into her suddenly and her throat opened up again, allowing Will deeper.

"By the Angel," Jem muttered, running his fingers that weren't inside her over her throat where Will sat for a moment, hard and heavy. "I never knew how erotic that looked."

Then his fingers moved again, harder than before, and Tessa felt her attention focusing on the pleasure of them and Will slid deeper without her having to think about it.

Jem's hand was pistoning in and out of her, never deep enough to hurt and precise with it's movements. Then his mouth found where he had left off on her inner thigh, close to where she wanted to feel his warm tongue, and he sucked hard.

"Umph," Tessa ground out, her body twitching as Jem's expert tongue lapped at her skin, sucking intensely as his fingers pushed her towards something, though she didn't know what.

Will's hands came down, finding her breasts and kneading, his rough finger's flicking over her hardened nipples.

Tessa felt as if she might explode from pleasure.

"Open your throat," Jem commanded, coming up and licking her core in a long, sweeping movement. She moaned and loosened her throat as much as she could manage. Anything to get Jem's mouth back to her heat. "More," he ground out, twisting his fingers and adding the tip of a third one as his mouth came down on her body and sucked harshly on a point that left her quaking in their arms.

Her throat opened completely and Will slid in all the way, his balls resting against her nose as he stayed there for a moment before pulling out and pushing back in and there was no regained resistance. Her throat was open.

"Good, Tessa," Jem purred, running a hand over her throat where she could feel the skin bulge and she wanted so badly to be able to see it. "Now I want you to swallow him."

Tessa didn't really know what he meant, but when she felt Will's shaft rest in her throat again she pretended that she was trying to eat and swallowed, her throat muscles caressing the sensitive head of his shaft.

"Ahh!," Will's hips stuttered in her mouth, his eyes widening. "B—By the Angel." His hands squeezed her breast, using them as leverage.

She did it again and he let out a sobbing gasp.

"So good, Tessa," Jem ran his mouth across her, just barely ghosting where she wanted him. "I think you deserve a reward. What do you think Will? Does she?"

"Uhhu," Will stuttered out. His hips were moving more erratically now and Tessa's eyes were watering, but she wanted the reward and she wanted to see his face look like it was.

Jem's three fingers that had momentarily stilled, shoved into her as far and as hard as they could and his mouth found that erogenous little bud he had played with earlier and sucked and lapped at it with brutal movements of his mouth.

Tessa's hips flew off the bed and her hands grasped Will's thighs, nails biting into his flesh as she opened her mouth up around his shaft to let out a gurgling scream.

Will's eyes flew open and a strangled cry left this throat as he pushed all the way inside.

Tessa had never felt more full and it was glorious, and when Will's balls pressed into her nose, cutting off her breath and his rough fingers pulled at her nipples, and Jem's fingers twisted inside of her and he nipped at her sensitive flesh, she crashed.

Her body tensed up and a feeling more intense and pleasurable than anything previous flooded through her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt something warm slide down her throat and she heard a groan.

Her vision was going, white spots dancing behind her eyes and then suddenly she was empty.

Will sat over her, panting, but looking incoherently satisfied. Jem was on his elbows between her thighs smiling a boyish grin up at her that almost looked… bashful?

What!? How could he be bashful after that?

"Did you like it?" he asked, the same tone of voice he used when he asked her if she liked a new violin piece or a sight he had taken her to see in the city on their touring trips across London.

Will laughed, deep and cracked. "By the Angel, Jem. You ask the strangest questions sometimes."

Jem just shrugged self-depreciatingly, a little grin on his wet lips. He looked up at Tessa then who was still looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, just as wet as his own.

"So?" Jem prompted again.

"We—You—I don't," she stuttered over herself. "But, you didn't—I mean, both Will and I, but you—"

Will let out another rumbling laugh that she could feel through her back where she was pressed against his chest. "Are you offering, Tessa," he asked her, pulling her hair to the side to peer down at her with amused blue eyes.

The vision she had pictured earlier of Will underneath Jem came back to the forefront of her mind and she had another idea.

"I want to watch the two of you."

 **So, what'd you think. This was really random. I kinda just got really mad because I was reading this one fanfic on here, Identity Crisis, and it ended on the best part, so I started writing this one.**

 **Idk if I'm gonna continue it. Maybe, I guess it depends on if you guys like it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this time I'm gonna try a bit more omniscient third-person POV, so we can get a bit of everyone's perspective. I've never done this POV before, so it might not be the best. Just tell me what you guys think. Oh, and thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. I love you guys!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Previously on 'A Misunderstanding':

 _The vision she had pictured earlier of Will underneath Jem came back to the forefront of her mind and she had another idea._

 _"I want to watch the two of you."_

Jem's eyebrows rose with the declaration, disappearing beneath the disheveled silver strands that fell over his forehead. His eyes were alight with possibility and lust as he shuffled through all the possible scenarios he could subject Tessa to that would make her squirm and moan.

Will spoke, his voice like a caress.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Tessa," he purred, stroking her cheekbone with his calloused thumb, sending electrical shocks down her body.

Tessa's eyes fluttered closed at his ministrations, her mind working out what she was going to tell them. Could she really just tell them what she had in mind? Would they judge her or think her perverted? Surely, they couldn't, though. Not after what she walked in on them doing and what they all just did. Besides, she reasoned with herself, she was a bit too late if avoiding being labeled wanton and perverted were her worries.

"What I just did," she told them, her mind still too frazzled to form complete sentences. "I want to watch you do what I just did."

"And which of us would you like to be on our knees, Tessa?" Jem asked.

Tessa's body lit up again at his crude words, her breaths coming faster. Will's fingers came down to pinch at her nipples.

Tessa arched off the bed as a broken sound left her. He continued to roll the pebbled skin between his fingers, not taking much care to be gentle on the still sensitive area.

"Stop Will," Jem reprimanded, slapping at his parabatai's hand lightly. "She needs to be able to be coherent if she's going to answer."

"Yes, yes," Will rolled his eyes. "So, Tessa," he drawled, running his finger over her parted lips before sticking one in. His digit ran along the roof of her mouth and she sucked at it. "Who's going to be the one with a cock down their throat?"

"You," she breathed, nipping his finger. Will hissed and withdrew his finger.

"Tell me what to do, Tessa," he leaned down, running his lips across her wet ones.

Jem's comment about someone being down on their knees came to her mind.

"On your knees," she told him. He smiled and complied, crawling off the bed slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Jem almost groaned out load at the sight—Tessa spread out beneath him, telling Will to get on his knees so he could suck his cock—it was too much and he hadn't found his release yet. He wasn't sure how long he could last.

Jem didn't move. Even as Will took his spot beside the bed, kneeling expectantly and Tessa looked at him through lidded eyes. "What do you want me to do, Tessa?" he asked her.

Tessa whispered the next part vindictively. "Make him work for it."

Jem smiled, following Will's movements and crawling off the bed, though instead of kneeling, he stood over Will, his hard member straining against the confines of his trousers. He popped the buttons and slid the material down his slim thighs, kicking it away as they fell to his ankles.

It was a beautiful sight—both boys naked and aroused, listening to whatever she told them.

"Open Will," she commanded hoarsely. She was alight with the power in the room. Though she knew that it was being allowed by them, it didn't make it any less enticing.

Will opened his mouth obediently, a grin pulling the corners of his mouth up slightly.

Jem quickly moved forward, his cock pushing between Will's open lips.

Will worked his way around the head of his parabatai's shaft, licking the underside and sucking enthusiastically. He brought his hands up to grip Jem at the base, twisting each hand in an opposite direction so the silver-haired boy threw his head back and groaned, threading his long fingers through Will's hair and bucking his hips. His shaft hit the back of Will's throat and he opened it and allowed Jem further.

They were good at this and they knew each other well. They had been afraid for so long about how to do anything together, but they always knew this. At first it was gentle caresses—two thirteen-year-old boys, running their hands over each other's arms and through hair. Then it was two fourteen-year-old boys, sneaking kisses and nipping at each other's necks, falling together while training all sweaty and hot, running their hands down each other's bodies. Two fifteen-year-old boys, finding new places to explore, gentle kisses placed on new places and exploratory mouths that ventured further.

Will looked up at Jem, eyes sending a private message that Jem read immediately.

Will's hands fell away and Jem pulled Will's head in, his cock pistoning in and out of the black-haired boy's open mouth, who sat still, his eyes open and focused on Jem.

Tessa sat in awe, her eyes drawn to the slight bulge of Will's throat when Jem would hit bottom and draw out. It was a beautiful sight and she wondered if it looked the same with her.

Unconsciously almost, she heaved herself up off the bed and padded softly to where the boys were. Both looked at her though heavy lidded eyes—Jem down at her and Will up.

She dropped to her knees and pulled Will away from Jem's thickness, crushing her mouth to his and tasting Jem in the midst. One of Will's hands was on the small of her back, flattening her to his hard chest as the other sneaked its way between their bodies and found her heat.

She gasped into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit.

"Will," she moaned. His tongue ran over the inside of her mouth.

Then Tessa remembered Jem—Jem who hadn't gotten any pleasure for himself tonight. So, when Will's mouth ran lower over her neck and down her chest to capture and nipple and suck harshly, she looked up at the silver haired shadowhunter who was watching them with unaltered lust.

Tessa reached out and grasped Jem's shaft as Will's fingers and mouth continued to stimulate her further. She pumped him up and down, using the wetness that Will's mouth had left there as lubrication, all the while he watched their movements and the way Tessa would gasp.

"C—Closer," Tessa ground out, wanting Jem's cock closer so she could reach him better. He complied, moving in and stroking her hair back gently as she took the tip of him in her mouth and sucked, mimicking Will's mouth on her nipple that was now becoming painfully arousing.

Jem held her head lightly between his hands, not pushing or pulling her in, but allowing her to take what she wanted. She pulled his cock up and licked the underside of it, along a vein that bulged out and down to his balls which she took in her mouth and caresses. Not with harsh movements like before but more of a nursing-like tug.

Jem's hands tightened their hold on her and his hips bucked forward slightly.

Tessa, feeling momentarily bold, leaned up. "Be still," she ordered. He panted down at her and stilled and Tessa continued her ministrations.

Jem was shaking, his control shattering as Tessa continued to suck his cock, alternating every now and then to suckle at his balls. Watching Will's biceps flex as he shoved his fingers up into the gray-eyed girl and his mouth as he pulled and bit at her nipples didn't help his weakening resolve to last.

He could feel the heat pool low in his stomach, the tale-tale sign of his impending release and he struggled not to buck into Tessa's mouth. But when she took him all the way down and swallowed like he had told her to do to Will earlier, he found he could not help himself.

"Tessa," Jem gasped, his hips pushing forward into her wanting mouth. Her small hands caressed his balls as she did it again and he knew he could not last.

Tessa ran her tongue over the underside of Jem's erection, flattening her it and then sucking: hard.

Jem bucked his hips into her mouth and she felt something wet slide over her tongue. Something wet and… salty. She ignored the new development and continued to work her way down his shaft, the wetness seeping out from her lips and around him as she took him further and she noticed him softening.

"Jem?" Tessa asked, looking up at him.

Jem almost groaned out load at the sight—Tessa's cheeks and chest flushed, his seed running down her chin. Will had stopped momentarily and was proceeding to lick the white liquid that ran down her neck.

Jem fell to his knees beside his parabatai and the gray-eyed girl, sliding his fingers through her hair and bringing her mouth to his. He could taste himself, but he didn't care. He just wanted to kiss her.

Tessa felt herself tense. Will's fingers had never ceased their battering pace, and watching Jem come undone had down dangerous things to her body. She was now closer than she could even imagine.

"Jem," she moaned into his mouth. She felt his hand sneak down her back as he continued to force his tongue into her mouth.

The bluntness of a finger pressed alongside where Will's two were already seated and Jem slid in easily beside him, rubbing her sensitive walls slowly, but with intense pressure, while Will's pushed inside of her at a punishing pace.

"Jem, Will," she moaned, letting her head fall back onto Jem's bicep where his hand was lowered as the boys continued to pleasure her.

Jem's other hand wound into Will's dark curls, gripping them tight and pulling the boy in for a bruising kiss, a clash of teeth and tongue and gasps that Tessa couldn't tell who they came from.

Her body exploded, filled with a warmth and pleasure that left her gasping as Will and Jem continued to pull every last drop of her climax from her. When she thought it was done, Will's thumb flicked over her clit again and Tessa let out a scream and tried to move away, bucking against their hands violently. It was too much. She was too over sensitized.

Will smirked at her and did it again.

"Ahh, Will, n—no," she begged, clinging to Jem in the hopes that he would save her.

Jem smiled at her softly but pulled his parabatai's hand away. Will pouted.

"C'mon Jem," Will teased. "Aren't you all for pushing limits?"

"I think we've pushed enough of Tessa's limits for one night," he countered, reaching down for Tessa's night slip and dressing gown and offering them to her.

She took them with a thank you.

"I'm fairly certain that she's never even had her first kiss until tonight," Jem looked at her expectantly. She saw Will tense from the corner of her eye.

"No," she agreed, pulling the gown over her head slowly to hide her terrible lying face. "I haven't."

"My point exactly, Will," Jem told him.

"I think Tessa can decide perfectly well when she's had enough."

In a bold move, Tessa spoke. "Jem's right," she told them. "I'm tired tonight. But there's always tomorrow."

* * *

 **Sooooo, what'd you guys think? I know it was really short, but honestly, this was just a filler because Jem never got anything last chapter and he deserves some.**

 **Please R &R**

 **Also, Tessa's gonna have to lose her virginity at some point, probably next chapter, and that won't be a threesome. So, do you guys want Will or Jem to deflower her?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This wasn't exactly what I had planned, but I was feeling like a gentle scene where we can see a little of book Jem come out.**

CHAPTER THREE

It was three weeks later before Tessa got to be alone with either of the boys again. So much new information about Mortmain had come in, leaving everyone in the Institute tired and frazzled. There were threats fired on the inhabitants of the Institute. Mortmain had made it clear that if they gave Tessa to him, no one would get hurt. But they had refused. Tessa just wanted to relax and forget about all their problems. She wanted to forget that she was the cause of so much pain, which was how she found herself at Jem's door.

It wasn't really a conscious decision. It was right across from her room, tempting her with the memories of what had previously gone on, begging her to come back.

Will was out, probably finding another girl to play with like he had played with her. She knew it was wrong and silly of her to think it meant anything to him, but it still hurt thinking that he was out giving another woman the things she wanted him to give her.

But Jem was there.

In the time after their little endeavor, the boys had endlessly teased her; sneaking hands beneath her skirts at the dinner table, casting wanton glances when no one else was looking, making innuendos in front of everyone that no one but she and them would get, and she would blush and stutter.

She raised her hand and let it fall against the door gently. Jem was there a moment later, his silver hair mused adorably and the first few buttons of his shirt undone, exposing a strip of pale muscle. His feet were bare and his belt hung lose, clanking as his body came to a halt in the door.

"Tessa?" he asked, surprise lacing his voice. He leaned out into the hallway, checking both sides before look back at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Hm," Tessa said, "Oh, yes, yes. Everything is quite fine," she conceded, motioning if she might come in.

Jem quickly moved, murmuring a noise of approval as she stepped through the threshold and into the room. She was soon assaulted by the memories of the few weeks prior—mouths and hands and moans and kisses.

"Tessa?" Jem asked.

"Yes?"

"I asked you if you needed anything." He took her hand is his loosely, watching where they joined and swinging his arm slightly in an affectionate gesture. "You're acting like something is wrong."

"No," she muttered. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just," she searched for words, "stressed, I suppose. With everything that's going on with Mortmain, there's so much on everyone's minds and there's no time to relax and—"

"Is that why you're here?" he asked her, soft amusement tinging his voice and a lift on his lips. He pulled her in by the hand he still held and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her softly against his body and nuzzling her neck, planting soft kisses where he could reach. "To relax?"

"Partially," she agreed, running her hands through his soft hair, cradling him against her. It was so utterly unlike the last time they had been together. That was fierce and fast and rough, and this was soft and sweet and gentle. He was almost… vulnerable. Tessa wondered if he was feeling the stress of the past few weeks like she was, that feeling of inedibility that left her screaming in the night. "I suppose I also just wanted to feel something besides worry and fear for a bit."

"I know." He kissed behind her ear and she allowed her eyes to close. Even when he leaned up and she could feel his gaze on her, she kept them closed, basking in the feel of his body and the smell of sandalwood, rosin, and the burnt-sweetness of the drug. She allowed herself to relax into the circle of his arms. "We're all tired, and I know you are more than anyone, Tessa." He ran his soft lips over her eyes, planting openmouthed kisses there before following the arch of her cheekbone and to the corner of her mouth.

His lips fell over hers with all the sweetness she knew he possessed and his lips moved slowly. She soon found and matched his rhythm. His calloused hand ran over her shoulder and up her neck to thread into her hair and hold her tighter to him, and her own hands wound around his neck to pull him down into her.

They stayed like that for some time before she felt him move her back towards his bed, coaxing her tenderly.

Her back hit the blankets with a soft thud and her mouth opened in a gasp. Jem took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He explored her with soft strokes, feeling his way and leaving her breathless.

Her hands ran up beneath his shirt to feel the expanse of skin there, scarred and marred but beautiful.

"Jem," she breathed. He pulled back to look in her eyes and the vulnerability she saw in the soft silver left her heart aching. She didn't even think about him in all this. She was tired and worried about everyone, but he was faced with the possibility of losing his family—his second family, as he had already lost the first. "Jem." She ran her fingers over his face and his eyes fluttered closed. She pushed at his shoulder to let him know she wanted to roll over and he complied, falling onto his back beside her, staring up at the ceiling unseeing. Tessa leaned over him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jem."

His hand found its way to her hair and he was running his fingers through the strands, detangling them. "What could you be sorry for? It's not as if you asked to be the one desire of a psycho maniac."

Tessa leaned up and kissed the first place she could reach, which happened to be his chin. He snuggled in closer and she leaned up to crawl on top of him, kissing whatever open skin she found. He lay under her, limp and looking at her through lidded, silver lashes. She placed a short kiss on his lips and then moved back down his neck, sucking and planting open kisses in the way that he had done to her to make him feel like she had felt.

He let out a soft sigh and kissed the top of her head. Then, before she could move, he had a hand under her thigh and the other on her back, holding her to his chest, flipping her over again so she lay underneath him, soft and wanting.

"Jem?" she asked.

He silenced her with a lingering kiss on the lips as his fingers found the strap to her dressing gown. He only held them there, waiting for her approval.

She nodded.

His fingers pulled the string and pushed the fabric away so she was left in only her thin nightgown, which he began to unbutton from the top down. While he did that, Tessa's own fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt. She finished first and pushed at the material until he sat up, his thighs straddling her hips, and pulled the material off. He grabbed on end of his belt and pulled it out in a swift motion, tossing it to some corner in the room before laying back atop her. His fingers quickly finished working on the buttons and she slid her arms out of the gown, laying in the midst of the pooled fabric.

He lowered himself into the cradle of her hips, the rough material of his trousers brushing against her. She ran her toes down his calves and wrapped her legs around him tightly, holding him to her. She could feel his arousal through the material that separated them.

"Jem." She ran her fingertips down his chest to the button of his trousers. "Jem, I want to," she told him, knowing that he would know what she meant.

"Are you sure, Tessa?" he whispered gently. The back of his fingers stroked her cheekbone. "We can have just as much fun without having to do that."

"Yes." One of her hands threaded through his hair and pulled him down for another breath-taking kiss as her fingers worked on the button. When it was done, she pushed at them and he helped her rid himself, kicking them off so they both lay naked, embracing in the feel of each other.

Tessa could feel Jem's shaft brush against her opening, the same place his and Will's fingers had sat last night. But this was much bigger than fingers.

Jem's hand moved between their bodies, gripping his erection and running it up and down her core. His eyes never left hers. The tip rested where she needed him.

Jem's mind was reeling. He had dreamed of this. When he had taken her out to Blackfriars and brushed his hand over hers, when he had run up the steps to kiss her hand—Mizpah, he had told her—he had wanted her like this for so long. When she had came in the night with Will and him, they had shared, but now that it was just Tessa and him, he felt like going slower.

Tessa let her eyes flutter closed as his forehead rested against hers and his eyes searched for any hesitance. He mustn't have found any, because the next second his lips covered hers with a fierce intensity and she felt a sharp pain inside her. Her body sucked him in with a painfully pleasurable tightness that left her gripping his biceps brutally and her breath rattling in her chest.

"Tessa?" Jem ground out, his voice straining against some unseen force. She was so tight and he was quickly losing his restraint.

"Uh-hu?" was all her incoherent mind managed.

"Can I—"

"Move," Tessa demanded. The stretching was becoming uncomfortable and she wanted him to hit that spot that his fingers had found on their first night together.

He pulled out a little way before sliding back in. They released equal moans.

"Jem, oh Jem," Tessa babbled, moving against him as the pain lessened and was replaced with something more intense than she had felt before.

His hips came down harder, pushing deep inside of her and hitting that spot. His mouth came down over hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth and completely dominating the kiss as his hips began to move faster.

He leaned up over her, sitting between her thighs, his hips never ceasing. His arms slid under her waist, pulling her up as his mouth came down on her nipple, sucking and nipping with harsh movements and pulls of his mouth.

Tessa cried out, her fingers threading through his hair and holding him to her chest. His hips were moving harder and faster, pushing into her at a punishing pace that left her quaking in pleasure. The pain was still there, but it was masked beneath the feel of him hitting that spot and his fingers as they came down to rub at her nub.

"Jem, Jem," she cried out.

Jem nearly growled as her nails dug into his scalp, a reaction to the harsh pace he had set. Tessa's walls were clenching and fluttering around him. He could feel the heat pool deep in his abdomen and spread, but he wanted to push her over the edge before he fell. She had come to him for that reason after all.

His fingers rubbed over her nub and his hips snapped down roughly against hers.

"Tessa, come for me," he told her as his lips wrapped around her nipple again.

Tessa was done, she knew she was done. Her back arched up father into Jem as his mouth and fingers and cock sent her flying.

The feeling of Tessa coming around him was too much, and Jem let lose a course of Mandarin and buried his head against her neck, biting at her throat to silence the scream that tore out of his throat.

His release flew through in waves and he rode it out, pushing hard but slowing down, spilling his seed deep within her. She pulled every drop from him and when they both were finished she ran her hands over his back and pulled him down.

"Jem, my Jem," she murmured.

He collapsed on top of her, still buried in herheat. Tessa didn't seem to mind though. She only stroked his head and spoke soft words in his ear that he didn't actually hear. His body felt like liquid and his senses were fuzzy.

When he finally gained enough sense to pull hassle off and out of her, she whimpered at the loss.

"Shh, Tessa," he whispered, kissing her ear. "Go to sleep."

Tessa was in no mood to argue, so she only curled up in the cradle of his arm, smashed between his chest and arm, and relaxed. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

 **NEXT UP: Will dosn't like it when he finds a naked Tessa in Jem's arm and he wasn't invited. So, he intends to show Tessa how he feels.**


End file.
